Improved vaccines against influenza would enhance our ability to decrease the deleterious effects of epidemics. This study aims to develop genetic vaccination strategies against influenza. DNA and adenoviral vaccines have been developed against different strains of influenza, including the newly identified pandemic H1N1, H5N1 avian flu and seasonal flu, and testing has been conducted to determine the optimal strategies for immunization. Several DNA vaccine candidates showed promising results and testing is ongoing using DNA and DNA prime with inactivated vaccine boost. Efforts are are also being made to develop a universal vaccine strategy.